dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Warrior Returned from Otherworld/@comment-31001747-20171019212040
I'm using a pretty much economy mono int team to win without much difficulty other than usage of Defense boosts. Lead: Int Buuhan, 55% awakened. SA 10/10 Hit - Expanded Possibilities, 0% awakened. SA 1/10 SS Goku Jr - Courage Awakened, 100% awakened. SA 10/10 Eis Shenron - Ice Cold Warrior, 45% awakened. SA 10/10 SS Bardock - Burning Soul, 0% awakened. SA 1/10 Turles - Vile and Violent, 0% awakened. SA 1/10 Ally: LR Gohan / Int Buhan / or the heaviest damage and %buff Int ally you can get. Items: Dende x2, Senzu x2, Ghost Usher x2, Whis x2 Team HP: 200,000 ish. Understanding the team. SS Goku Jr, Buuhan, and your Ally LR Gohan are the heavy hitters. Hit is extemely useful in phase 3, if you slide him in with Eis Shenron and LR Gohan. Turles is there for stuns and links. Goku Jr does deceptivly high damage. Bardock shuts off pesky super attacks and is part of your phase 4 strategy. Buuhan and Gohan are both orb hungry. You'll need to know when to prioritize damage, by giving the biggest orb chunks to Gohan and when to prioritize sustain by giving the biggest chunks to Buu. For example, if the enemy is on his last bar anyways, give buu the bigger chunks, assuming Gohan's super is enough to drop him, even if it isn't an ultimate super. Tactics. Phase 1: No items needed. Try to pull a stun and arrange your team so that in the round you deal the killing blow, you have Buuhan eating up a large number of orbs to go into phase 2 with as little damage possible. Phase 2: No items needed. Same as Phase 1, but remember that Turles is going to take 10k to 20k damage in this phase, even with his guard activated. You want to get through this as fast as possible. Phase 3: Use a Whis, regardless of HP total. Even with Whis activated, orange goku will hit you for anywhere from 12k to Gohan and Buu, to 25k to Goku Jr and Turles. If you have less than 150k hp, I would use a healing item to be on the safe side. The caveat here is unless Orange Goku is stunned, then you don't need to worry about healing until he's unstunned, and it's possible Buuhan can eat enough orbs to heal you back above the threshold. You can out-last orange Goku, but remember to be careful with SS Goku Jr, as he debuffs his own defense after super attacks. You should have enough Ki to get Stuns and Super lock downs easy enough. A big part of the strategy in this phase is getting a Turles, Bardock, Buuhan rotation followed by a Hit, Eis Shenron, LR Gohan rotation. Hit can disable enemy guard, and Eis Shenron drops defense greatly. This combo lets LR Gohan mow through orange Goku's HP. Lastly, USE your healing items. That's why they are there. Don't waste 50 stamina because you were stingy. Also, don't be afraid to allow yourself 1 of your ghost ushers if a turn looks particularly scary. I typically do this if there's no way to avoid 2 hits in a row on Turles and I can't shut down super attacks. Phase 4: This comes pretty simple. Hit gets a double chance to stun on a super attack. Turles has a high chance to stun. Bardock shuts off super attacks. Half of your team keeps the mega attack from happening, and SS3 Goku only hits your purple fighters for around 12k or less, unless it's Turles. If you have bad luck with the stuns, and his countdown gets low, pop a ghost usher. Gohan and Buuhan and SS Goku Jr will make short work of Goku 3. Typically, I only use 2 healing items, 1 ghost usher, and both Whis. I'm sure there's better teams, but this one involves no LR's from the player other than allies, a lead that's relatively easy to get and easy to grind 10/10 SA, a free character who is easy to awaken and 10/10 SA, and a free event drop character who is easy to 10/10 SA with good traits in Shocking Speed and a good debuff. Note on my awakened options. Buuhan: Has some free dodge not locked behind a dupe path, and some bonus attacks I unlocked with 1 dupe path. Goku Jr: Maxed Combo attack, and dabbled in crit when forced. Eis Shenron: Opened a couple paths, took as much dodge as I could, since his damage is wimpy.